Reunion
by greeneyes84
Summary: NM-EPOV. A stage, a song and Edward is there to see it all. Edward comes back early, what will happen? Who will speak first? Rated M for language and talks of suicide.


**Reunion**

**Whaddya at? I'm so sorry for this but it has been running through my mind for months and I had to write it. I've been having some writers block with BOH so I'm doing this to get the juices flowing. Alright I know some of you are gonna roll your eyes at the song used in this one shot and I'm sorry but it fits. Just bear with me.**

**I'm not sure if this has been done before, I read ones similar and I wish no copyrighting or whatever it is. Just read and review.**

The smell of freesia assaulted my senses and I snarled at the flower beside me. I was in South America somewhere and someone in this god forsaken town had the audacity to put out freesia as a table plant.

I was barely holding it together is it was and to have that scent, her scent, was driving me insane.

I need to get out of here before I did something foolish and attacked someone. I should have been gone long ago but my crippling fear that if I left I would just run back to Forks was keeping me rooted to the ground.

I remembered her face as I left her in the woods, her screams and pleas for me to come back, and the agonizing grief I felt as she believed my lies. I figured I would have to lie through my teeth for hours before she would let me go or at least hit me, it would have hurt her but at least there would be some emotion.

Instead she just looked defeated and my silent heart broke and the sobs that tore from me as I drove away were just about my undoing. I'm not even sure how I made it to Alaska where the rest of my family was.

As much as my family meant to me, I still couldn't stay with them, between the love that radiated between the couples reminding me of what I lost and then the constant need for my "cousin" Tanya to comfort me, I decided it was best if I left.

Victoria, James's mate, the one who tried to kill Bella was still on the loose. I wasn't sure if it was her intention to hurt Bella, but I couldn't take that chance and so I left to hunt her down.

After a few months it became painfully obsivious that I was not a tracker and to put it simply "I sucked at it"

So I decided to isolate myself down here in this flea infested hovel in hopes of just living out the rest of my days. I had no desire to hunt, talk or even interact with those around me. I knew my family was looking for me, especially Alice. She and Jasper were looking into her past and they had come close to me a number of times but I had managed to avoid them for the time being.

I know I was disappointing my sister and I felt bad that Jasper thought it was because of him that I avoided him.

He blamed himself for the family leaving and the end of my relationship with Bella. It wasn't his fault, he was trying to push himself and it wouldn't have been that bad at all if I hadn't gone all crazy in an attempt to control my own bloodlust and pushed her into a glass mirror.

I also didn't feel like listening to Alice as she mentally chewed me out or at least that's what she did after nearly be-heading me once I came around upon my arrival to Alaska.

Alice may be small but she was a strong little pixie and one would be wise not to make her angry, it took Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle to pry her off me, and then she stomped away while calling me every name in the book in her head.

I felt terrible about avoiding them but I just didn't want to see they're looks of pity, Alice's sadness at losing her sister and then the images of Esme upset over losing her daughter, Carlisle's burden of keeping our family together, it was just too much and I would rather not see that.

It was a rare cloudy day in the town where I would spend the rest of my days or at least until I received word that the reason for my existence was no longer on this earth and then I would join her. I may have left her but I wasn't going to walk this earth if her feet no longer stood upon it. I had a plan, now it was just matter of waiting.

I had decided to leave the insect infested room I was holed up in and go for a walk which is how I ended up at this café and smelling freesia and I swore if someone came around with strawberries then I would surely lose what little of my mind I had left.

Several hours later found me deep in the forest draining a Jaguar. I loved hunting big cats but there was no taste to the animal, I felt so empty and I wouldn't have even hunted this one but the temptation of human blood was becoming too much for me so I didn't have much choice.

I knew I was a monster, I didn't need any more proof of that so I quickly got my fill so I could go back to my hovel and wallow the rest of my pathetic life away, hell would be a blessing at this point if I could die.

I was on my way back when my cell rang, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Alice, I wanted to ignore her but then my phone beeped again, this time with a text message. I waited for the cell to stop ringing and then looked at the text message and was surprised to see it was from Jasper.

He never texted me, he usually just went with whatever Alice had said but once I read the text the blood I had consumed wanted to come back up. The text read "_Edward, you need to go back to Forks, Alice said not to make that face, YOU need to go back, if you don't Bella will die. Ed man, I don't know how to tell you this, but she sees her dying this Friday, you need to get back man"_

I fell to my knees on the jungle floor; Friday that was two days from now. How the hell was I supposed to make it to Forks in two days? Hell I didn't even know where she would be. My phone beeped again with another text. I looked down to see a message from Alice reading

"_Well if you had of answered your phone you ass then I could have told you that your flight is already booked at the nearest airport for the red eye. You'll have a quick stop over in Los Angles, don't worry it's raining and then it's a direct flight to Seattle. I have a rental set up for you at the airport in Seattle, don't be picky, it's so you won't be noticed. Once you're in Forks I'll let you know the rest" _What kinda of cryptic message was that?

She gives me all these details and then nothing. I hated that she went against my orders and looked into Bella's future. She constantly told me how unhappy Bella seemed to be in her visions but I just kept telling her that Bella would be happier without me.

He messages were usually the same; Edward you idiot, how the hell could I be so stupid, you need to go back, she isn't happy, you deserve happiness, all true but I knew Bella would be happier without me, she would forget me eventually and move on with her life which was the worst thing and then when she died I would follow her.

But this message, this was different and if Bella was going to die, I couldn't let that happen, not yet, not now, I left her so she would have a long life, not for it to end.

I knew if I went back I wouldn't be able to keep my distance, I knew if I so as much caught her scent I would be a goner, I wouldn't be able to walk away from her a second time.

I decided to hunt a little more to get me through the flights and then once more on my way to Forks. I prayed that I would be able to stop Alice's vision from coming true and I prayed that I wouldn't be too late.

"_What the hell was Alice thinking? Why come here?"_ I thought as I looked around

The flight here had my already frayed nerves hanging by a thread, between having to pretend to use the restroom and remembering to fidget and then trying to ignore the thoughts of the other people on the plane and one touchy stewardess who didn't seem to know how to take no for an answer.

She was pretty I guess, tall, extremely skinny, dark hair, dark eyes but she was all wrong. I preferred a shorter girl with chocolate colored eyes and mahogany colored hair. I wanted the girl with bigger hips and a smaller waist. Damnit, I wanted Bella and this woman was getting on my nerves with her explicit thoughts and endless flirting.

I was seriously thinking about taking her down to the baggage compartment and draining her, the family would understand.

Finally the plane touched down in Seattle and I all but sprinted off the plane, the stewardess was there and was shaking everyone's hand and was just waiting to shake mine.

I could tell from her thoughts that she had her number written down and was waiting to slip it in my hand, I tried to speed past her but I was unsuccessful, too many slow humans. I could have ripped the side of the plane off but that would have exposed me.

She had this big smile on her face as I made my way closer and when she went to take my hand I made sure to keep my suitcase in one hand and my other had my jacket in it.

I could see in her mind that she was trying to figure out how to slip me the number but the look on my face must have been enough to change her mind.

I walked off the plane and breathed deep, the damp smell of rain, earth and moss filled my lungs, it was the smell of home, of the life I left behind, Bella. I wanted to pull my hair out but I managed to pull myself together and went to the rental car place.

A two hour car ride and 2 deer later I was back in Forks with the car idling by the family home waiting for Alice to tell me something, anything. I felt I would go mad knowing that my Bella was going to die. She wouldn't tell me how or when but now two days later, I was out of time and I was desperate. I felt as if I looked at the phone I could will it to ring. Oh how I wish I could switch talents with Alice just for once so I could see what she did and for her to be able to read my mind while I screamed out to her.

Finally my phone beeped with a text and I saw it was from Alice _"Edward you need to go to the town community centre, prepare yourself there will be a lot of people there. Good Luck"_

What the hell kind of message was that. I'm gonna rip that little pixie apart when I see her, okay maybe not but I am going to break her in half, at least she can put herself together after.

"_Get your ass to the community centre and do it then, I'll be waiting"_ said Alice's text message and I could almost see her cheesy little grin and I made a mental note to burn her laundry.

My phone beeped again but I didn't bother to look at it and sped towards the community centre.

I had walked in making sure to keep myself hidden from the people that were already there and I was immediately assaulted with all their voices. I tried to subtlety sniff the air for her scent but could not discern it from the others.

I found a seat in the back of the centre and pulled my hood up, I was encased in shadows but I didn't want to risk anyone seeing my trademark mop of hair. I scanned the centre and couldn't believe how many people were here from town.

Their inner voices were so loud and so many that I couldn't discern what was going on here tonight, finally someone thought it and my brow furrowed; why would Alice suggest I come to the town's annual talent show?

Again I scanned everyone's minds and found out that the show would be starting in the next few minutes and there seemed to be quite a lot of performers but no one knew who was doing what. There were no thoughts of Bella and I thought maybe Alice was wrong and that I should just go to her house.

Again my phone beeped with a text message and I saw that it was Alice warning me to stay put and that Bella's life depended on it. I shoved my phone back in to my pants rather roughly and sat back down in my chair pouting like a child I'm sure while I waited for this blasted show to start.

The first act was Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory dancing around half naked to a song about buttons by some bubble gum pop artist. The stupid teenage boys of this town and some of the grown men appreciated their performance and I rolled my eyes at the display of debauchery.

Next was Mike and Tyler doing a terrible rendition of Eminem, I didn't particularly like rap but I did enjoy his music, and those boys were killing it and not in a good way.

I was playing with my phone, completely bored with this whole display and again I decided that I should just leave when the lights went down a little more lower and some eerie but hauntingly beautiful music started. It sounded familiar but I couldn't seem to place it.

My head snapped up at the voice that came from the speakers; it was a little raspy, you could hear the nerves, but it was strong and full of conviction.

I couldn't see the singer, the stage was so dark and I was too far away even with my heightened senses.

My eyes closed as I listened to the lyrics;

_**Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"  
can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?**_

All of a sudden the lights went up and my hand snapped up when someone thought of Bella. There standing with the mike in her hand was the love of my life singing this beautiful song.

I took in her appearance; she was skinnier than the last time I saw her, her eyes were closed and were creased with black circles. She looked so broken, so sad but she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I mentally smacked myself for leaving her.

_**Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
**_The song was full of emotion and my dead heart broke at the words. Was she singing this to me? Was this what I left behind?  
_**I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears**_

I never knew she could sing like this, I found myself nodding along to her words and I'm sure my face resembled my awe or at least it would if someone saw me. I was well hidden and I didn't pick up on anything.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear,  
You pray your dreams will leave you here;  
But still you wake and know the truth,  
No one is there**_  
_**Say goodnight,  
Don't be afraid,  
Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.  
(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight  
(Holding my last breath)**_

She finished the song and the tears were streaming down her face, the audience was dead silent for a few seconds but then they lost their minds and my ears rang with their screams, both verbal and mental, clearly they were impressed but all I could see was the beautiful broken girl before me.

I saw as she ran off the stage and I wanted to run to her, take her in my arms and ask for forgiveness.

I wanted to tell her that I was an idiot, and that I needed her in whatever way she would have me and that she was the best thing in my life.

But how?

There was so many people here and how to get her alone? Even now I watched through the minds of others as she made her way through the crowd, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and tears as the crowd praised her on her performance. Then she sat down at the same table as Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Ben and Angela.

Ben and Angela praised her again as well as everyone else and I watched as she smiled and then stared blankly at the stage, tears still streaming down her face.

Jessica and Lauren were envious in their thoughts, they were happy with the reaction they got with their performance but to them Bella was just plain and couldn't understand how someone like her could make the crowd go wild without using sex.

My blood boiled with the thoughts of her being labeled as plain, she was anything but. She was beautiful, loving, stunning and mine or at least she would be again, Mike Newton was thinking she was ready to move on and decided to ask her out again after the show, over my dead body.

"_So Bella, I was thinking after the show maybe you'd like to go grab some pizza or something"_ Mike asked and I refrained from beating his head off the table, I could move quick, so quick no one would see it

"_Umm sorry Mike, I promised Charlie I would come home after this, maybe some other time"_ Bella said and I could hear something in her voice, it was pain, loss and a sense of conviction and finality.

She planned to go directly home after this so I decided that I would just meet her there or at least be waiting for her. So with a plan I went to leave the community centre when my phone beeped again.

I ignored it but then Alice's mental voice started screaming at me

"NO EDWARD, BELLA WON'T BE THERE, THAT SONG, IT'S ABOUT HER SUCIDE. SHE PLANS TO KILL HERSELF LOOK"

And then I watched the vision she had; Bella was driving her truck and still crying, she pulled off to the side of the road and into the trees and then walked into the woods a little. She pulled a small blade out of her jacket and a bottle of pills.

I watched horror as she took a handful of pills, stumbled a little and then beside a tree she collapsed and with a small smile she closed her eyes, whispered my name and slit her wrist.

I wanted to wretch, to hurl myself to the floor and beg someone to light me on fire. How could she do this? Why?

"Edward, you can stop this, I saw it happening after I made the decision to call you, it became even stronger after you made the decision to come home. Please Edward, you have to save her" Alice pleaded in her head, through her mind I could see she was here and so was the entire family.

How was I supposed to do this? There were way too many people here for me to talk to her alone; I couldn't follow her when she left, if she noticed she would surely run off the road and if I waited for her to go into the woods, well she could trip, fall and cut herself and I wasn't really sure if I was strong enough to resist the pull of her blood.

What was I going to do?

I looked through Angela's mind, she was patting Bella's arm and trying to soothe her the best way she could. My Bella was sobbing, her face turned away from everyone else. They were ignoring her, only Angela and Ben were aware of her pain.

Angela was thinking that if I could just come back then everything would be alright, Ben wanted to kick my ass, he thought I was scary as hell but he still wanted to hurt me for leaving her. He thought back on all the times he saw us together, to him it was the same as him and Angela and he couldn't understand how I could leave her. He knew Angela was his life and he would never dream of leaving her.

He was right, I was a fool and I intended to rectify that.

I looked around, the guy in charge of the music was on going on break and just told the crowd there would be a 5 minute break and then they would announce the winner.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but the next thing I knew I was meeting the guy by the stage.

"Whoa! Jesus you scared the hell of me" the man who I mentally picked up was named Buck

"My apologies but I really need to get on that stage" I said softly

"Sorry my man, all performances are done with. Sorry you should have gotten here sooner" he said as he walked off

"Please sir, it's not for the competition, I just need to tell the woman I love how I feel" I begged the light catching my face

His heartbeat stuttered and I could smell the fear coming off him, he gasped when he saw me and then his mind told me everything

"_Holy shit he's a Cullen, but I thought they left. Ah man, Charlie will kill me if I put that guy up there. Little Bells has been through hell and back since he left"_

He was a friend of Chief Swan and I wanted to shake him and make him tell me what happened while I was gone. What did he see?

"Alright man, you can get up there but I'm warning you Cullen, you hurt that girl again and I'll have your head, capishe" I nearly laughed at this man threatening my life but then I saw it. In his mind he was remembering Bella as a baby, as a little girl. This Buck was Bella's godfather and I swore to him that I would never be so foolish again and thanked him

He waved me away and I could see that he was debating on calling Charlie, he decided against it unless I made his "little Belle" upset.

I walked up to the side of the stage and tried to relax. What would she do when she saw me? Would she stay? Would she run? I wouldn't blame her if she did. I was a monster after all.

I saw she was still in her seat and still turned away from the crowd. I could smell her scent so much easier now and I relished the feel of the burn in my throat. It meant she was here, that she was alive.

The crowd that was milling about during the break were back in their seats and Buck was setting things up again and bracing himself for the shouts of annoyance that was sure to follow his announcement of another performance.

"_Hey ladies and gents, how's it going?"_ he shouted and the crowd screamed in appreciation

"_Alright so listen up, we have a last minute performance tonight" _he started and the crowd started to protest

"_Alright, Alright, before you get your panties in a knot, this performer did not want to compete, just has something to say so give em a break huh?"_

"_Okay so here he is" _Butch finished and walked off the stage and wished me luck

I walked out onto the stage and was met with silence and then the whispers started and I could hear in peoples' mind that they were shocked, angry, and confused.

I was going to make an announcement but thought best to just let the song say it. I wasn't a big fan of the band Nickleback but the song Far Away said everything I needed it to and as the song started I closed my eyes and poured everything I had into the song.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

I watched as Bella turned around, shock written all over her face. She blinked rapidly and then pinched herself lightly. She shook her head as if in a dream.

"_I'm no dream my Bella"_ I thought

Jessica's thoughts made their way toward me, she was thinking that maybe I had come to my senses and I was coming back for her. That this song was for her and I fought the urge to gag and keep focused on the song, and my feelings for the woman before me.**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore  
**I looked to see her with tears streaming down her face; out of happiness or anger I wasn't sure. Would she even still want me after this?

I closed my eyes again and kneeled upon the stage begging her with my eyes to trust me, to please tell me she still loved me.**  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
**I opened my eyes to see that she was no longer in her seat and I panicked. Part of me wanted to drop the mike and run after her. Her scent told me she was still here and I must have looked like a crazed lunatic as I tried to see her over the crowd and the lights.

I kept singing in hopes she'd listen.**  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say**

The next words were lodged in my throat as another voice came over the speakers.**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long**

Bella was there on stage, tears running down her face and singing the verse, singing to me and I felt the venomous tears well in my eyes and I wished I could shed them with her.

She was telling me she still loved me and forgave me, I hope, I would spend the rest of eternity if she would. I needed her and if she wanted to become a vampire then I would not deny her.

I held one arm open for her and she ran towards me and wrapped her little arm around my waist.

I wanted to stop the song and carry her off stage so we could talk. I wanted to kiss her so bad, to breathe in her intoxication scent and show her how much she means to me.

I wanted things that I had no business wanting until we at least talked. So I kept singing while I looked deep in her eyes. She had to know I meant everything I was trying to convey in this song. I could only hope that she would forgive me**  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

We shared the last lines of the song and as it ended I held her close as she buried her head in my chest. Her sobs were muffled and I could feel her hot tears as they soaked my shirt and I never felt more alive as I did in this moment.

I held her chin in my fingers in an attempt to finally kiss her but we were interrupted by the screams of the crowd.

They were yelling so loud it was killing my ears. I could pick out some angry thoughts such as Newton, he wasn't happy that I was back and Jessica was jealous that I had yet again picked Bella. Angela just wanted to see Bella happy again and Ben was muttering about _"how I better not fuck this up again"_

Butch came up on the stage and saw my Bella red from embarrassment as she sniffled through her tears and laughed.

Butch gave me a handshake and hugged Bella fiercely. She was still crying but he told her that she was an incredible singer and that he was very proud of her. He looked at me over her shoulder and mouthed that I better not screw up.

I nodded to let him know I understood and took Bella back in my arms where she held tight.

The crowd was still screaming as we walked off the stage only to be told by the Mr. Molina who was a judge to wait by the curtain.

Bella looked confused and I could see she was silently asking me what this was about but with all the minds around I couldn't concentrate on Molina's mind. I saw the ballot for the winner; I saw that they were pleased with the performance but not who it was.

"_Alright everyone, let's hear it for all our performers tonight" _He shouted and there was a huge round of applause

I could feel the heat of Bella's blush on my chest and I couldn't help but kiss her hair. She looked up at me with a smile on her sweet face and again the urge to kiss her was overwhelming.

I started to lean in to do just that when Molina yelled again for everyone to get ready to hear the winners

"_Alright everyone, so second runner up goes to Lacey Maddigan and her ventriloquist act"_ Mr. Molina stopped here to let the crowd scream as this little girl with red hair and freckles of about 14 years old came bounding up the stairs to the stage with a smile and her doll who looked like her. She gave a bow as the crowd cheered and Bella gave her a quick high five as she left the stage.

"_Let's hear it for Lacey"_ Molina yelled again while the crowd cheered

"Okay so first runner up goes to…Jessica and Lauren" and the crowd yelled but I could hear the girls minds' that they were less than impressed and not being first and I tried to steer Bella away from the hateful glances and thoughts.

I know my eyes were black with rage as they made their way up and when Jessica stopped by and asked if I see they're performance I told them I had.

"_Whaddya think"_ Lauren asked as she ran her hand down her chest and I cringed at her sexual thoughts

"_Well Lauren I thought it was great, I hear there this little strip club in Port Angeles that would benefit from something of that nature"_ I said and she paled and I heard Bella snort into my chest, her giggles strained.

I should have been appalled at my words for my mother and Esme raised me better than that but these girls had angered me with their vicious thoughts and stupid flirting. I just called it like I saw it.

The girls left to get their prize while a few men showed their appreciation with call calls and whistles and the ladies left the stage still feeling dejected but took the prize and sulked off stage.

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen, our first prize goes to...Bella Swan"_ Molina shouted and Bella's head snapped up from my chest and her blush was back in full force and I groaned a little at the sight.

I noticed that Bella wasn't walking and asked her why she wasn't going to get her prize

"_I can't Edward, the song I sang, well it was…you see…did you see it?"_ she looked so scared and I knew why. She wondered if I knew what her song was about and how I felt about it.

"_We'll talk about it later love"_ I told her kissing her forehead

She looked up at me in fright and the tears were shining in her eyes again but I swore there would be no more crying so I gave her my crooked grin and lifted her bridal style in my arms.

She squeaked and giggled as I carried her out onto the stage where Mr. Molina was waiting with her prize.

Bella took it and the crowd was yelling louder than ever. Bella's cheeks flamed again in her blush as she took the prize. She gave a little half way to the crowd and her eyes begged me to get her off the stage.

Once were off stage she stowed the prize in her bag, not even bothering to see what it was although from what I read of Molina's mind it was a laptop.

I set her on her feet and hand in hand we walked out of the community centre. We would have a long road ahead of us and while I was not looking forward to the coming conversation, I was looking forward to the rest of our lives. Our eternity.

**Okay so what did you think? Hate it or mildly like it. Again I had to write it before it drove me insane. The songs I used in case you weren't aware were "My last Breath" by Evanescence and "Far Away" by Nickleback. The songs suited the story and now that this monkey is finally off my back I can concentrate on the other ones.**

**Okay done now and leave a review if you want, I just really needed to get this off my back.**

**See ya soon**

**Greeneyes84**


End file.
